The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and electronic equipment.
In recent years, in a display apparatus such as a liquid-crystal display apparatus, an electro-luminance display apparatus or a plasma display apparatus, the power consumption for the increasing performance of the apparatus raises a problem. In particular, accompanying the higher resolution, the increased color reconstruction range or the rising luminance in typically the liquid-crystal display apparatus, the power consumed by the backlight of the display apparatus inevitably increases.
In order to solve the problem described above, there is proposed a technology providing a proposed configuration of a color image by adding a sub-pixel for displaying the W (white) color to three sub-pixels for displaying the R (red), G (green) and B (blue) primary colors respectively. The three sub-pixels for displaying the primary colors form one pixel used as the unit for formation of the color image. For details, refer to documents such as Japanese Patent No. 3167026.
By adding the sub-pixel for displaying the white color to the three sub-pixels for displaying the primary colors as described above, the luminance can be increased. In addition, if the proposed configuration including the four sub-pixels (that is, the RGBW sub-pixels) is allowed to consume the same power as the existing configuration including the three sub-pixels for displaying the primary colors, the proposed configuration will provide luminance higher than that of the existing configuration. In other words, in order to let the proposed configuration provide luminance equal to that of the existing configuration, smaller power consumption is required by the proposed configuration.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3167026, however, the addition of the W sub-pixel raises the number of signal lines and the number of scanning lines by increases corresponding to the addition. Thus, the aperture ratio representing the amount of transmitted light decreases. As a result, there is raised a problem that the luminance does not increase much in spite of the fact that the W sub-pixel is added. In addition, since the number of driven lines increases, the frequency at which a pixel array section is driven also increases. Thus, there is also raised a problem that the power consumption rises undesirably.
In order to solve the problems described above, there is provided a technology disclosed in documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-33014. In accordance with this technology, typically, the luminance of the entire image is increased. As a result, it is possible to insert the W sub-pixel while substantially reducing the power consumption of the backlight, displaying the image at a proper luminance and minimizing the reduction of the aperture ratio.